A truck box is usually designed to carry a maximum load based upon an estimated maximum weight per unit of volume. Thus, when it is desired to carry a load in the truck box which has relatively light weight per unit volume, the volumetric capacity of the truck box limits the volume of the load to a magnitude less than the weight carrying capacity of the truck box.
Known means for increasing volumetric capacity of a truck box have been cumbersome to install and to use. Also, known means to increase the volumetric capacity of a truck box have not been provided with means for readily dumping a load therefrom.
It is an object of this invention to provide means by which the volumetric capacity of a truck box can be easily and readily increased.
Another object of this invention is to provide such additional capacity means which includes an automatically operable tail gate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liner which is adjustable in dimensions and which liner can be easily and readily installed in any conventional truck box.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a liner which can be constructed to be relatively light in weight.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.